What the heck is under your umbrella!
by LaylaRose41
Summary: Pure crack. I don't know what I just wrote. God forgive me. Basically the moment where MC forgets her umbrella and can't go home because it's raining and then a handsome ikemen shares his umbrella with her only that it is not a normal umbrella (and the MC is not amused).
1. KisexOc

**Authors note:**

 **So this ff is for my cousin (Mandy) who is probably not the average MC (Rating T for foul language -.-) and I apologize for all grammar mistakes. If you should read this, I'm sorry forgive me but I had to do it.**

 **I'll do a version with everyone from the GoM only that I'll do KisexOc first but the others are going to be with Kuroko (GoMxKuroko)...I hope this makes sense.**

 _'what...' =thoughts_

"what..." =speaking

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KnB**

 **KisexOc**

 _Sigh. 'Damn it, I should have brought an umbrella with me! Screw that weather forecast! Oh yeah it's going to be sunny, like hell!',_ thought Mandy angrily with a deep frown on her face. It's raining heavily and she doesn't have an umbrella with her. Also her friends all went home earlier because she had cleaning duty _-fuck that-_ and now she is standing at the school gates, wondering why the gods hate her so much. As she's weighing down the pros and cons of running home in this goddamn weather or staying at school a loud voice snaps her out of her thoughts. "Mandycchiiii~~~!" (A/N: This sounds so hilarious...pffft)

Oh she knew that voice very well, that loud annoying voice could only belong to the obnoxious being that _-yes that-_ is called Kise Ryouta. _'Maybe I should run then-'_ "What are you doing here this late?Ah! Maybe you're waiting for me -ssu?! Omg, omg that's-" "Hell no." "Ehhhhh?!Mouu~ you're so mean -ssu!" Yeah, that's Kise and you could practically see the dog ears.

"Why must you hate me this much?!", muttered Mandy in low voice. "Mm? What did you just say?" "Nothing." "Eh? But just now- errr anyway don't you have an umbrella? If not Mandycchi can walk with me!" And now you could see his tail wagging literally. With another long sigh she nodded, "Okay, but only this time. You're lucky that I forgot mine and I don't wanna come home drenched." "yayyy~~ umbrella date with Mandycchiiii~" Oh. My. God. Why. _'Why do I even know this guy?!',_ she thought. "And here's my umbrella~!" _'Well at least his umbrella isn't as flashy as he is'_ It was a simple black one. The annoying blonde opened his umbrella -and what the actual fuck.

That was the creepiest thing she ever saw there inside his umbrella were pale legs with lace underpants printed under the umbrella, like inside so that people wouldn't see, only him. "Eh?! Wait, this isn't my umbrella! Mandycchi, this is a mis-" That's it. One hit in the groin later, Kise cradeled his private parts and sunk to the ground. "Pervert.", with those words she left Kise lying on the ground, ignoring his wailing and his cries completely. Not minding the heavy rain she hurried home. Unbeknownst to Kise, Mandy spurted a bright red blush on her face because those panties looked suspiciously like hers. Like hell she's gonna tell him that.

 **Omake:**

"Mouu~ Mandycchi, why did you do that? That hurt -ssu~" _Snip. Snip._ An omnious sound was heard and it belonged to the one and only Akashi Seijuro. "Aka-akshicchii..." "Well, hello Ryouta. I saw you wanted to share your umbrella with MY Mandy is that right, hm?", Akashi said with a sinister smile. „N-no, I mean yes and wait what do you mean with YOUR Mandy, she's mine and-" "You've got guts talking to me like that. Unfortunately for you this is going to be your last time seeing the outside world. Now it's punishment time." You could only hear the frightened cry in the distance if you listen carefully enough. Up to this day nobody knew what happened and nobody will ever know.

 **Mandy's PoV:**

„Hm? What was that? ...Well, whatever." _'I thought I heard Kise for a moment.'_

 **Please feel free to review or criticize and please just (if you want) google 'umbrella with underpants underneath' if you want to see what it's like (because I can't explain things very well). Apparently it's a thing now. And I know this is hella weird but when I saw a picture of the umbrella on IG, I just could't pass that chance up and sorry if I totally creeped out someone.**


	2. AkashixOc

**A/N:**

 **So here's a little change of plan because I'm going write OcxGom (for my friends) first and after that I'll do KurokoxGoM.**

 **So this one is for my friend 'Ran' (I'm not going to use their real names)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KnB**

„what..." = speaking

 _'what...' = thoughts_

* * *

 **AkashixOc**

„So what am I going to do now?" _Sigh._ „Damn that Layla just going home without me." She heaved another sigh as she remembered the conversation this afternoon...

* * *

 _Flashback_

„Hey Layla." „What?" „Do you think it'll still rain after I finished cleaning the classroom?" „Hmmm...I don't know, the weather forecast didn't mention anything. Well you can't rely on that anyway",Layla said while rolling her eyes. „Fuck. I didn't bring an umbrella with me." „Of course you didn't, you never bring one", Layla answered, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes again.

„Oh and you'll have to walk home alone today 'cuz I have something very important to do." „Huh?! Since when?! You never told me anything! You can't just leave me alone like that!" „Oh I can and now I have to go~ Seeya tomorrow~" „Wha- Wait!" And so the so called best friend left her alone leaving her all alone.

* * *

'She could have at least told me what that important thing was...well, whatever then I just have to find it out.' Another sigh escaped her lips as she stood at the school gate hoping for the rain to stop. Seems like she wouldn't be able to take an afternoon nap afterall. Still deep in thoughts she didn't notice someone coming nearer.

A smooth voice rang out. „Ran. What are you still doing here?" „Holy shit! You scared me...why did you sneak up on me anyways?!" Akashi only smirked at her reaction. 'Bastard' „Umm...well, my friend kinda ditched me and know I'm waiting for this shi- I mean rain to stop." Quirking at the vulgar language Akashi said:

„Hmm. If you'd like you could share an umbrella with me. My chauffeur won't pick me up today,- 'Rich bastard' „-so I could walk you home. I heard from a certain person that you like to take a nap after school, you wouldn't want to come home late, no?" Still having his trademark smirk, Ran turned fifty shades of red. „Who told you that?",she asked with a quiet voice still trying to recover from the embarrassment.

„ I have my connections.", was the only thing Akashi said. „Wha-!" „So do you want to share the umbrella or not, Ran?" Still red from the anger and the embarrassement- 'Damn her face for always becoming red so easily' -she gritted ou a yes since she was tired and wanted nothing more than sleep.

„Good answer." With that, Akashi went back to the building to get his umbrella. When he came bach, he held a sleek black one in his hand. 'As expected from Akashi, always classy', she thought as she rolled her eyes. But what she didn' expect was what was under the umbrella. As he opened the umbrella you could see two pairs of pale legs with panties on and with a dog on top of the panties to boot. What. The. Actual. Fuck. Even Akashi stood frozen on the ground as if he was also couldn't comprehend what was going on. „Ran-" „Ew." Well, that shut him up.

„...wow. I didn't think you were that type of a guy. I mean this is just-", Ran began as Akashi opened his mouth to say something only to be interrupted by laughter. „HAHAHAHA...oh my goodness, I can't...pffffft...it's gross and funny at the same time...hahahaha, I can't stop laughing...hahaha!" And Akashi froze again.

„...You know what? I'm just gonna run home, it's only 10 minutes anyway and the weather seems to have quieted down, wouldn't want to disturb you with...well whatever that is", she said. Still trying to stiffle a giggle Ran sprinted off, once again leaving a shocked Akashi still frozen in his place.

* * *

 **Omake 1:**

Akashi PoV:

Still frozen in place Akashi begins to wonder what the heck just happened, but suddenly laughter interrupted his train of thoughts. „Pfffft...hahahaha...Kise, Akashis face is priceless...pffft I knew this prank would be awesome!" „Yeah, right Aominecchi! Hahahaha I can't stop laughing -ssu!" Hiding behind a bush there were two colourfull teens -a bluenette and a blonde- stiffling their laughter or at least trying to. And something snapped.

 _Oh boy,_ they are going to get it. „Oho~ You dare to 'prank ' me and then laugh at me?" „O-oh...A-Akash-i it was just a j-joke! Oi! Isn't that right Kise?" _Silence._ „O-oi, Kise? Kise?!" Well, now Aomine officially didn't look like a sunburnt ganguro anymore since his face was as white as a sheet now. 'That bastard Kise just running off!', Aomine thought angrily.

„Hmmm...well since it seems that Kise isn't here anymore, I'll just have to punish you twice as hard. Looks like I have to teach you a lesson D-A-I-K-I~" „O-oi Akashi, wai- ARRRRRGHHHH" And an agonizing scream was heard. 'Well at least I saw her laughing face today', Akashi thought at last before he continued the torturing session. _After all hell hath no fury like Akashi scorned._

* * *

 **Omake 2:**

Ran PoV:

Arriving at home drenched is the worst but after what had happened she'd rather run home in the rain. Taking a quick shower, she took her cellphone out of her bag and started messaging her self proclaimed best friend.

 _Ran is online_

Ran: Hey asshole, wanna tell me why you ran off and left me all alone in the rain?

 _Layla is online_

Layla: Oh hey, whats up?

Ran: Don't you 'what's up' me! Why the hell did you leave me alone?!

Layla: Hmm? Didn't you have fun with Akashi? I thought he walked you home?

Ran: He did not! And Wtf! How come you know that?!

Layla: Hey, calm down and also

Layla: I have my connections.

Ran Connections?

Ran: Oh no! Hell N.O.! Akashi said the same thing! So you were the one who told him everything!

Layla: Wow, chillax, seems like you got more intelligent since we first met.

Ran: I hate you so much, sooo much.

Layla: I know ;)

Layla: And now go take a nap I can't have you all grumpy tomorrow.

Ran: Hmpf. Fine.

Layla: Sweet dreams~~

 _Ran is offline_

 _Layla is offline_

As she was lying in bed she thought of Akashis shocked face, it was kinda cute really. Maybe the day wasn't that bad after all. Just maybe.

* * *

 **Feel free to review or criticize.**

 **Phew that was a long chapter! If you find any mistakes just write it in the comments and I'll fix it. Until next time ^^**


	3. KurokoxOc

**A/N: And this is for my friend Makoto! Hope you like it even tho it's complete crap. And sorry for the grammatical mistakes that I may have made.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KnB**

„what..." = speaking

 _'what...'_ = thoughts

* * *

 **KurokoxOc**

…

„Hey Aka." „What is it Mako?" „Do you think it'll stop raining soon?", Makoto asked her friend. The two girls stood outside at the school entrance wondering when the rain would stop. „I don't know", answered Akuma. A few minutes of silence passed as a car stopped before the gate. „Ah I gotta run my mom is here and sorry that we can't drive you home." „It's okay, maybe I'll just go to Maji to pass some time." „Well, maybe we can at least drive you there since it's still in the direction of my house. So if you want we can drop you off there even if we can't drive you home.", Akuma said with a sorry smile.

Makoto pondered for a while, she still had enough money for fries and her favourite milkshake and she was really, REALLY hungry. It would be another hour or even two until she got home so she nodded and said yes and with her friend climbed into the waiting car...

 **At Maji...**

„Thanks for dropping me off!", and with those words she climbed out of the car and went into the fast food joint. Now sitting in the last booth in Maji, Makoto looked outside the window. The rain wasn't as bad as before but it was still raining and it's still good 15 minutes till the bus will come. Well, at least the bus stop was ony about five minutes away. She sighed at that and continued nibbling her fries.

Unfortunately was she vegan if not she could eat something different other than fries and the veggie burger was sold ou today too! Hahhh...the life of a vegan sure is though. She couldn't wait until she finally could go home and eat something that would actually fill her stomach. Stupid rain. As a tired sigh escaped her again she suddenly heared slurping noises that came from the seat across from her...only that there was nobody.

'Oh my fucking god, don't tell me that there are ghosts here?!', Makoto asked herself but those only existed in her mangas and animes so she shrugged off her silly thoughts. _Slurp slurp._ Okay maybe they really existed and she was the only one who could hear them. She still couldn't see them though so she decided to focus on the seat before her hoping a person would just magically appear...and appear he did.

In front of her sat a guy with baby blue hair, contently drinking his milkshake. Ah, that's where the noises came from. Wait. „Oh my god?! There is a ghost! Why does this always happen to me?!", Makoto burst out but quickly shut herself up when she noticed the curious stares coming from the other customers in the restaurant. After her outburst she looked embarrassedly at her food, forgetting his presence again until..."Hello."

Aaaand she flinched as she looked up. Makoto wanted to scream again but then looked closely at the so called ghost again... „Kuroko?!" „Domo." „Why didn't you say you were here? You could have told me earlier!", Makoto said with a red face. He sat here the entire time and she didn't even notice him! That was so embarrassing! „I was already here before you came in and I didn't want to disturb you...since you looked tired." Well, that hit the nail on the head. „It's because I'm tired.", she answered in a tired tone. „It's still raining and I don't have an umbrella...and I still have to walk to the bus stop.", at that Makoto sighed again.

Kuroko having finished his milkshake, stood up. „Then would you like me to escort you home?", Kuroko asked with a little smile. „U-um I don't live here...I have to take the bus.", she murmured. „Well, I could at least take you to the bus station if you want.", Kuroko asked in a soft voice. 'Well, it's better than arriving at the bus stop drenched and...it wouldn't hurt to spend more time with Kuroko...' So she grabbed her strawberry milkshake and took his outstretched hand.

…

Now standing at the fast food joint, Kuroko took his umbrella out of the umbrellastand. 'Oh, it's a black one. Well, it fits his name although a baby blue one would have suited him better. Maybe with puppies on it!', Makoto giggled at that thought. But that grin faded when he opened the umbrella. Well, well, wellington.

On the underside of the umbrella there were creamy pale thights that had some fucking pink strawberry panties on. „Ah." _Silence._

„..."

„...Can I get the umbrella too?"

„..."

„...Huh?"

„I mean it's kinda cool, where did you get it?" „Etoo...I don't know anymore...but I can give it to you if you want?" „Really?! But then you don't have one anymore...", Makoto gave a cute pout at that. Seeing that Kuroko can't help but break out a tiny smile. „Don't worry I still have a spare one at home and I'm sure that by the time we arrive at the bus stop the rain would stop." „Oh...ok, then thank you very much!", she said with a rosy blush across her smiling face. Cute.

„Well then shall we go, Mokoto?", said Kuroko with a charming smile and stretched his hand out. Makoto can't help but swoon at that smile. 'It's a pity that most people don't notice him and his smile...but then again I wouldn't want him to show this face to other girls' Giggling she took his hand and they went their way.

 **At the bus stop...**

„Well, the rain seems to have stopped." „Hmh." „Here.", Kuroko said and held his umbrella out to Makoto. „Thank you...", she whispered. „When does your bus come?", Kuroko asked. „Oh it should be coming anytime now. Maybe in another minute or so" After that they fell into a comfortable silence until Kuroko noticed the milkshake in her hand.

„Oh, is that a milkshake from Maji?" **(A/N: Duh, obviously.)** „Yep, it's my favourite: strawberry! I think they're the best!" „No, obviously vanilla is the best.", Kuroko said with disagreeing tone. „No, strawberry!" „Vanilla." „Strawberry!" „Hmm...maybe if I can take a sip my mind would change." **(A/N: Kuroko, you sneaky bastard ;) )** „Here!", Makoto said and held the cup with the used straw to Kuroko. However before she could realize her mistake Kuroko already took a sip.

„I still think vanilla is better but strawberry is also good", Kuroko said licking the remains off of his mouth. Before Mokoto could say anything to that the bus came and with a final goodbye from Kuroko she stepped into the bus. Of course with a beet red face wondering what the heck just happened. Oh well at least nobody sat in the bus so no one could see the the embarrassed girl who held onto her umbrella for dear life.

 **Omake 1:**

Kuroko PoV:

' I wonder who switched my umbrella...but at least I saw Makoto today. Maybe I should thank that person...' After that Kuroko went home with a smile in hope he would see Makoto again next week at school.

Midorima PoV:

'Hmph Kuroko should listen to Oha Asa and always bring his lucky item. Luckily I could switch his umbrella out with his lucky item, that should bring him luck...not that I care nanodayo." Pushing his spectacles up he went to his prior appointment.

 **Omake 2:**

Makoto PoV:

 _Akuma is online_

 _Makoto is online_

Akuma: And did you come home safely? Or are you still at school?

Makoto: Nope. Already home.

Akuma: So...did something interesting happen?

Makoto: Actually...yes. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Akuma: Yes? rly?! ( ﾟДﾟ)＜! Tell me everything!

Makoto: It's kinda a long story

Akuma: So? Idc. I still wanna know

Makoto: Let's just say I met Kuroko an now I have a new umbrella.

Akuma: A new umbrella? Wtf?

Akuma: And Kuroko? That guy you have a crush on?!

Makoto: Yeah...hey how about we meet up with Layla an Ran and then I'm gonna tell u everything?

Akuma: Fine, but don't forget it!

 _Akuma is offline_

 _Makoto is offline_

 _'_ I look forward to the meetup maybe they also experienced something interesting...'

 **TBC ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Whew! That was really long (at least for me)! Pretty sure that my friend don't act like that Akuma probably would have dropped heroff anyways irl but let's just pretend that Aka had an appointment and Mako lives...far away. Anyways I'm gonna rest now...have been staring at my PC for to long and as alwasy**

 **Feel free to review or criticize ^^**


End file.
